Drako Moncerta
Drako Moncerta is a hybrid Kage Masuro and Aztec and is the main character of all four Dragon Boy Series and both Dragon Boy Specials. He is also the leader of The Enforcers and a former member of the Dragon City Police. Personality Drako's personality is a mix of joking and seriousness, knowing when its time to joke and time to get serious. He acts like the stereotypical teenager at first, but he becomes more mature once he's married and has kids, but still jokes around. Pre-series History Drako was born in the year 1993 and sometime during his life was discovered to have the Scarlet Dragon living inside his soul. At some point in his life, he befriended Chief Nimino's daughter Rena. He attended school and graduated Early from Dragon City High. The Tale of the Enforcers After Drako had graduated, he went to visit Rena Nimino and talked to her about ending the gang problem in the city. He felt that the police were taking too long and decided to take action himself. Eventually, Rena gave him the SR-72 Shock Revolver and upon seeing the former logo of the City's police force, Drako decided to start his own gang, which he named "The Enforcers". Shortly afterwards, Drako began to take down gangs one by one and eventually met Reck and Ushio. After a brief battle, the two decided a coin toss would decide if they helped Drako or not. Since Drako won, they became members of the Enforcers. Later, he was talked into picking up Rinae Nimino from the mall and unknowingly saved her from a group of thugs. Rinae figured out Drako was the one who had been defeating the gangs around Dragon City and assumed Drako stole the SR-72 Prototype, but Rena actually gave it to him. Later, Drako helps her escape from the thugs in the mall and then, with help from Reck, Ushio, and Raven, defeated the Viper Lords and made the Junk Yard the official hang out of The Enforcers. this story is incomplete and will be updated at the earliest convenience The Shadow King Drako at some point after the Enforcers broke apart, had become a member of the police. But this job was short lived when he descovered the Black Dragon Scale. This caused the Scarlet Dragon to go berserk and Drako went on a rampage. Drako woke up the next day and hurried off to the police station, only to find out from Rinae he had been fired. Upon seeing the new red streak in Drako's once pure black hair, Rinae realized that Drako had awakened a Soul Demon. When Drako showed her the Black Dragon Scale, she realized that Drako's soul demon was the Scarlet Dragon. Drako, with a little help from Rinae, went inside his mind and spoke with the Scarlet Dragon, who struck a deal with Drako to hunt down the Chaos Wolf. Drako accepted the deal and gained the ability to tap into the Scarlet Dragon's power. As they head home that night, Rinae kissed Drako, prompting a very happy reaction from Drako when she was inside. Sometime later, Drako had started his own business and attracted the attention of Mikey Irago, who happened to be looking for a powerful opponent and was interested in the fact that Drako was a Demon Hunter. The two were evenly matched in terms of combat ability until Mikey revealed his ability to use Dengen. The tide of the battle quickly turned to Mikey's favor until Drako figured out how Mikey's Shadow Blaster worked and was able to make his own version. As the battle continued, Drako transformed into his Soul Demon form as an attempt to over power Mikey. But the Kage Masuro prince surprised Drako with his even stronger Pure Darkness form and his ability to fly. Eventually, Mikey overpowered Drako and was about to finish him off, but was saved by Rinae. Mikey then began to fight Rinae and upon seeing the Chaos Wolf's power being used, the Scarlet Dragon tried to take over Drako's body and kill Rinae. But Drako refused to let the Dragon hurt Rinae and locked it back up in its seal, but not before stealing one of the Scarlet Dragon's scales, allowing Drako to continue using the Scarlet Dragon's powers without it's influence. Once he regained control of his body, he saved Rinae from Mikey and for a short while were able to over power him. But refusing to lose, Mikey released a Dengen Shockwave, knocking both Drako and Rinae out. But before the prince could kill them, both were saved by the Dragon City Police, led by Rodrick Nimino. The arrival of the Shock Revolver armed police forced the weakened Kage Masuro prince to flee. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Human Category:Humans